Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20180201221054
Riley atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ließ sich dann auf den Knien vor Lynn nieder, ihre Hand mit der eigenen, von Blut bespritzten, umfassend. Lynn schien fasziniert. "Das war alles nicht so geplant", stellte die Blondine fest und drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin, welche nun den Blick hob und ihr in die Augen sah. "Ich weiß, verdammt cool, oder? Und hast du gesehen wie ich diesen einen Typ ausgeschaltet habe? Ich hab den Bogen vorher noch nie benutzt, kaum zu glauben, ich weiß, keine Ahnung-" Lynn verstummte für einen Moment, als sie Rileys Blick sah, murmelte dann jedoch: "Oh nein. Du bist nicht begeistert. Verdammt. Wir haben dich da einfach mit reingezogen und du hasst es und ich bin so eine Idiotin, Mist, Mist, Mist, bitte bitte verlass mich nicht, Riley, ich liebe dich so sehr, w-wir müssen auch nicht ständig irgendwelche Abenteuer erleben, ich schwöre, ich werde ruhiger, versprochen!" "Nein. Lynn, du bist wie du bist. Du wirst dich nie ändern." Das Herz der Rothaarigen schlug ihr bis zum Hals, in dem sich ein Kloß gebildet hatte, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. "A-aber ich liebe dich!", brachte sie schluchzend hervor und Riley entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. "Love, ich will doch gar nicht, dass du dich änderst! Ich liebe dich, für die, die du bist. Mit allen Ecken und Kanten und mit den Fremden Killern, denen du so schnell Vertrauen geschenkt hast und mit deinem Sinn für Abenteuer und Unsinn. Ich liebe dich und dein großes Herz. Ich liebe jede Sekunde, die ich in deiner Gegenwart verbringen darf und wenn wir ein paar Bad Guys in der Zeit töten müssen, dann soll mir das Recht sein, hauptsache, du bist an meiner Seite. Was auch immer das Leben uns in den Weg werfen sollte, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden das schon überstehen, weil wir einander haben. Und verdammt, ich glaube du warst noch nie so lange am Stück still, bist du okay?" Lynn wischte ihre Wange an ihrer eigenen Schulter trocken und blickte die Blondine verwirrt an. "Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Musst du wieder zurück?", allein die Vorstellung, ihre Freundin würde sie so bald erneut verlassen, ließ erneut Panik in Lynn aufsteigen und auch Riley, die einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen presste, konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Besonders nicht, da sie ihre Hände plötzlich losließ. "Scheiße", keuchte Lynn, als sie erkannte, weshalb sich ihre Hände gelöst hatten. "Das war nicht die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte", meinte Riley und verbarg ihr Lächeln hinter der Pokeballförmigen Ringschachtel, die sie aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte. Lynn boxte sie gegen den Oberarm, fluchend: "Du hast mich ja auch gar nichts gefragt!" "Wir sollten weitergehen, zu lange an einem Ort ist sicherlich keine gute Idee", rief Mei beim Aufstehen, um die weit verteilte Gruppe gleichermaßen erreichen zu können. "Romantisch", stellte Lynn trocken fest, wandte sich dann wieder Riley zu und fiel ihr um den Hals. "Wenn du jetzt 'Nein' sagst, muss ich dich zurückboxen." - "Ja. Eine millionen Mal Ja."